1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge unit and a mobile terminal having the same, and particularly, to a hinge unit and a mobile terminal having the same in which a user's convenience can be improved by enabling a rotating (folding or flipping) of first and second bodies by approximately 360°.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a related art mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal according to the related art includes: a first body 150 having a display 152 for displaying information; a second body 160 rotatably connected to the first body 150, provided with a keypad 162 for inputting information, and having a battery 164 at its rear surface; and hinge connection units 170 and 172 disposed between the first body 150 and the second body 160 for rotatably connecting the first body 150 with the second body 160.
The hinge connection units 170 and 172 include a first hinge portion 170 formed at the first body 150 and a second hinge portion 172 formed at the second body 160 and hinge-connected to the first hinge portion 170. Such hinge connection units 170 and 172 may maintain various opened angle positions between the first and second bodies 150 and 160 (e.g., such as about 160°) to allow the user to hold up the mobile terminal near his ear when making a typical voice call.
Thus, in the related art mobile terminal, the limited opened angle causes inconvenience in using the mobile terminal for various services such as viewing moving pictures (videos), movies, satellite broadcasting, or the like.